Still Alive
by awkwardconversation
Summary: Eva Myles knows nothing of New York but is learning quickly who she muat trust to stay safe. After agreeing to be helped by the Avengers she soon feels that she may not be the one who should be trusted as they help her uncover her past and the lies she thought were her life. **I own nothing relating to these outstanding characters created by outstanding artists**
1. Chapter 1

She walked along the busy street. She neded some air. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the man following her. As she walked past the dark alley he made his move. He hurried alongside her and pulled her into the alley. He slammed her into the wall placing a hand over her mouth.

"Glad to see you're still alive." he smiled.

His words sent chills down her spine. What did that mean? Had he mistaken her for someone else?

"Your coopration is much appreciated," he said, "but completely unnecessary." he chuckled letting her know her she was in the trouble.

She tried to remain calm and think of a plan. The man had her pinned tightly to the wall. A noise in the alley directed his attention away from her. She took advantage of the split second and brought her head crashing into the side of his face with all the force she could. He let out a scream of pain but never let her go. As he turned to her she could see the pain fueled his anger. Perhaps her plan had worsened the situation. As he brought a hard smack across her face she knew she had worsened the situation.

"As I said, your cooperation is not necessary." He placed a hand on her throat, "I just have to bring you alive. The condition you are in alive is well, not defined in the terms." he laughed as he began to unbutton her shirt. With her free hand she brought her fist to collide with the side of his head she had already injured then kneed his groin. He seemed more annoyed than hurt. He looked her directly in the eye and ripped open her shirt. His eyes were empty filled with pure anger. She knew this would not end well. She would fight even if that meant her death. Suddenly his grip left her. In the dark of the alley she could not see where he went. Did he get scared and leave?

"That's no way to treat a lady." she heard the words and saw a muscled silhouette picking up what looked to be her injured attacker. He pushed at the muscled man and ran off. The muscled man eemed to hesitate and then began towards her. She prepared herself. He seemed to be rescuing her but she would still be ready. As he came nearer she felt no threat.

"Here ma'am." he said handing her his jacket as he averted his eyes. She became aware that her shirt was wide open exposing her bra. She kept an eye on him as she put on the jacket and zipped it.

"Are you now taking me to whoever wants me alive?" she asked still ready to fight.

"No. I mean I agree with wanting you alive." he looked at her seriously.

"That man was going to," she swallowed hard as she realized the intent of the man. He had meant her harm before turning her over to her potential kidnapper. As the realization hit her she could no longer speak. She would not cry in front of this stranger.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "It's ok. You're safe now."

She looked up at him. A tear escaped her eye which angered her. She was not weak. She did not need a muscled rescuer.. But she was thankful for him. "Thank you," she managed to say before looking away. She needed to pull herself together.

"Listen, we need to notify the police and get you checked out at a hospital." he said.

"I'd really prefer not too." she said. "I'm fine. Just a few bruises and scratches. " she said brushing it off.

"Ma'am, I really think-" she cut him off.

"I will be fine." She said stubbornly.

"I have no doubt of that." he smiled. "Well then, why don't you come with me. I have a friend who is a doctor. If you trust me." he said walking to the edge of the alley. He brought his foot down and a round shape popped to his arm. He walked back to her awaiting her answer.

"What was, I mean, is that?" she gestured to the item in his grasp.

"It's my shield." he said. It threw him that she did not know.

"You walk around New York with that?" she asked.

He smiled. "Not always."

She smiled. "Well, as far as trusting you, you did just save my life I am pretty sure." she smiled, "but just one more thing." she said eyeing him. "What is you name?"

He stood in a moment of disbelief and relief. There was a person in New York who did not know who he was. "My name is Steve Rogers."

"Ok, and your friend, the doctor, I will be safe with you guys, right?" she asked to reassure herself.

"Yes. Why? Is someone out to hurt you?" he asked.

"Well, this morning I would've answered no, but now I guess I have to say yes." she said rubbing her throat.

"Let's get you checked out." he said putting a gentle had to her back as they walked from the alley. He took her to his motorbike and gave her a helmet. She could feel his gaze on her. Once she had the helmet strapped on she looked up to him.

His face showed his raw concern, "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." he said.

"You didn't know. I didn't know that would happen. But you are very sweet." she smiled. He returned the smile and mounted the bike. She climbed on behind him. He reached back to make sure she was on.

"You might want to wrap your arms around me." he said. She mechanically reached around to hold onto him. She felt strange doing so but as the ride progressed she realized she needed it. Steve did not know that she let her tears fall as she rested her head upon his back. They drove several mikes before entering a parking garage. She did trust him, but would that be enough?


	2. Chapter 2

They had entered a large towering building and got in the elevator riding to the top. Steve had called it Stark tower. Eva had never heard of it, at least not that she could remember. That seemed to be the issue of her existence any more. She felt an odd sense of safety with Steve Rogers. Maybe it was just because he saved her but either way she felt the need to stay close.

"One question." asked Steve, "What made you decide to come along with me?"

She paused. "Well, maybe he slammed me into that wall harder than I thought." she said. He continued to look at her waiting for a real answer. "You did rescue me. I trust you , until you give me a reason not to. I'm just not so sure of your friends, but you seem like the type who wouldn't be friends with people you don't trust." as she looked at him she could see he accepted this answer. "Also, how else would I return the coat."

Steve chuckled a bit. He felt protective of her. He did of most people that is why he chose to be a soldier. But there was something about her that felt different, instinctive.

"His name is Dr. Banner." said Steve as they rode the elevator. "He should be able to see if you need further medical attention. You can trust him"

"I'm fine Mr. Rogers, really. " she said assuring him.

"Well, I don't care for the number of bruises showing." he said. He also feared how many were not showing. "Always best to have the medics evaluate." Medics? she thought. Now that was a unique term to use. Perhaps he was military.

"By the way, I don't beliieve you returned the favor?" he smiled.

"Favor?" she asked as she eyed him. A slight panic hit at his words. She readied herself. Did she misjudge him? What favour?

"Your name. I told you mine. What's yours?" he asked putting her at ease.

She chuckled,"Eva Myles."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Myles." he said. "You seem on edge with good reason, of course."

"Yes. My first attempted kidnapping." she looked down at the elevator floor then back to him, "I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"Not something you should have to figure out. I'm sorry you were put through that, but I can promise you I will do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again," he said. The elevator door opened wide as both of their attentions snapped to the door. Steve motioned for her to exit just as a dark haired man approached to greet them.

"Welcome." said the dark haired man. He was a bit forward for her taste. He approached her so boldly it threw her off. She took a step back as he came towards them bumping into Steve. He put his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "It's ok, He's not a threat."

"Well, that depends." he smiled at Steve. He turned his attention to her. "Somebody did a number on you. You ok?"

"Uhm, yes, thanks to Mr. Rogers." she said as the dark haired man chuckled. She looked to Steve unsure if she had said something funny. He gently shook his head as if telling her not to worry.

"Well, my name is Tony Stark but you probably knew that." he said in an arrogant tone.

"No, I didn't but nice to meet you. Are you the doctor?" she said.

Tony was a bit shocked, "Uh, no." he examined her as he thought perhaps the attack gave her amnesia. He never met a person who did not know who he was.

Ignoring Stark's bruised ego Steve interjected, "Is Banner available? I thought maybe he could take a look at her to make sure she's ok."

Stark eyed her, "You really don't know who I am?"

"No, I am sorry, I don't." she said.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I think we need to go find Banner." Steve said as he motioned Eva towards a hallway. She followed as he led. Tony also followed.

"Dr. Banner, you have a patient." announced Tony as a doorway slid open. Eva let Steve lead. She followed him into the room. It was filled with monitors, computers, and cables. It was sterile and cold. The man they called Dr. Banner looked over his glasses at them.

"Hello." he said rubbing his eyes. "A patient? My office is closed." he smirked at Tony.

"Bruce, could you please take a look at her. She was attacked earlier and refuses to go to the hospital. Can you make sure she is ok?" asked Steve guiding her gently towards Banner.

Dr. Banner's playful expression vanished as he saw Eva with her bruised face.

"Uhm, ok, sure." said Dr. Banner said with concern. "You can have a seat here. Uh, what's your name?"

"Eva." she said as the man began to look over her arms and neck.

"I am just going to feel around make sure nothing is broken. If it hurts just let me know." He felt her bones in her arms and face. "Do you have any other brusing?" he asked.

"Eva," Steve interjected, "I will be right outside of the door with Stark." he said.

She gave him a nod and quick smile, "No, he hit me and held me by the neck. That's all. Thankfully Steve got there right after he ripped my shirt."

Dr. Banner looked at her with a new concern. "So nothing more happened?" he asked cautiously.

"No." she said looking him square in the eye. "He only struck me. Mr. Rogers thankfully stopped anything else that he had in mind."

"Ok." he said smiling. "Lie down."he instructed. She could feel the cold through Steve's jacket. "I am going to unzip the jacket, is that ok?"

She appreciated his consideration. Eva nodded her approval. He unzipped the jacket and saw a scrape accross her chest. "Did the man do this?" he asked.

"Yes, he had a knife and it scraped me when he tore my shirt." she said.

"I am glad Steve was there." he said clearing his throat as he zipped her coat and helped her sit up. "Well it seems like minor brusing but you have a good knot on your head. Possibly a mild concussion by the looks of your pupils. I'd like you to go to the hospital?" he said.

"But I am fine." she said.

He looked at her. "Ok, Eva, what year is it?"

She looked at him. "Uhm, well, it is 2000-something." she replied uncomfortably.

He looked at her, "More specific, please."

She stared at him trying to steady her breathing to hide her panic. Every ounce of her wanted to run.

"Ok, how about another question. What city are you in?" he asked keepimg his eyes on her as he pushed on her ribs. Eva was silent.

"You must've been hit pretty hard." he said reaching around to feel the back ofher head.

"Uh, look, I'm a bad tester. Just let me go. It's on my head if something happens not yours." she said hoping to persuade him.

"You should go to a hospitalto be monitored." he said standing before her. He fidgeted with his pen knowing it was not what she wanted to hear.

They both were silent.

"Ok, drop me off." she said.

"Oh, no. We will take you there and make sure you get admitted. You've been a little too adamant about not going to have a sudden change of heart." he said.

"Dr. Banner, I will be fine. I promise." she said pleading her case.

"I know and I will see to that." he smiled walking to the door. He opened it and called for Steve and Tony. She slid off the table to stand.

"Dr. Banner-" started Eva but stopped as Steve and Tony entered the room.

The three men looked at her as Dr. Banner spoke, "Ms. Myles has agreed to be admitted to the hospital. "

"No!" she said even startling herself. "Sorry, I mean, no, it is not necessary. It's a mild concussion you said so yourself. Look, I appreciate being rescued but I can take it from here." she said walking past the group. She heard footsteps following her.

"Ms. Myles, stop." she heard Steve's. voice call out behind her.

She stopped and turned, "Mr. Rogers-"

"Please call me Steve." he interjected.

"Steve, I want to thank you and I also want you to understand I am fine." she said.

"You need medical attention." he said.

Suddenly Tony and Dr. Banner walked into the hallway.

"So if no hospital then you stay here." said Tony.

Steve and Eva looked at him.

"I can monitor you here to make sure the concussion doesn't worsen. If it does you will need hospitalization. If you are fine by morning then you ae free to go." said Banner.

Steve turned to Eva. She kept her eyes fixed on Banner.

"I stay here?" she asked.

"Do you have any other big plans?" askedTony, "No offense, but can you even tell him what city this is."

"That's not fair." she said feeling Steve's stare.

"From the sounds of it you should stay here til your memory returns." said Tony.

She looked from Tony to Banner. "Does doctor patient confidentiality mean anything to you?"

Banner smiled, "Sorry, Eva, I think there is more to your concussion. We can help you and protect you."

"What does that mean? Are you police?" she asked.

"No, but you can trust us." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"I think there is more to your story than just a fear of hospitals, perhaps." said Tony. "Then there is the part where you asked Mr. Roger's to forget calling the police. Quite the fear of authority Ms. Myles."

"Look, I don't know what you are implying but I am more than happy to get out of your hair." she said.

"Alright, the issue at hand is the concussion, so let's start there." said Dr. Banner knowing if Tony talked any further she would be gone.

Eva eyed Tony then turned her attention to Banner. "So where would I stay?"

"You'll stay with Steve. He has two bedrooms and is pretty much a boyscout." said Tony. She looked at him as he continued, "You should stay with one of us so we can keep a constant eye on you."

"Tony, she might not be comfortable with that." said Steve.

"It's one night gentleman Rogers." Tony argued.

"It will be fine, Steve. I will be out of your way by morning." she said resigning herself to the current situation.

"One more question, Ms. Myles." asked Tony.

"Maybe it's best if you don't." said Banner rubbing his head.

"Are you sure your name is Eva Myles?"

Eva turned to Tony, "No."


	3. Chapter 3

Eva followed Steve to the apartment. She was uncomfortable with the information she had shared. She really was lost in all this and wanted in no way to involve these kind people. Her thoughts shifted as they entered the apartment. It was a large but she doubted anything in this building was small. It had a beautiful view of the city. Their were more windows than walls. A beautiful fireplace sat before a large overstuffed couch. A tv placed on a mantel above the it.

"This place is beautiful." she said.

"I can't take credit. It is all Stark." said Steve. "Your room is over here." he led her past the living area to a small hallway. "It is to the left here." he said opening the door to reveal a beautiful room decorated in cream and bold yellow.

"Wow." she said as she took in the spacious room. There was a plush oversized rug which covered most of the tiled floor.

"Yeah, that's Tony." said Steve watching her expression. He watched as she took it all in. He filled with anger as he noticed the bruising had now covered the entire side of her face. He couldn't let her leave tomorrow. "Why don't I get you some ice for your face. Your eye looks like it is starting to swell."

'Sure." she said following him to the kitchen located just off the living area opposite the bedroon hall. She stopped at the couch. "I might lie down for a moment." she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he returned to her and held the ice pack to her face.

"Yes." she said taking the ice from him. "I am not here to panic you. I'm sure you have things to do."

"Well making sure you are alright is one of them." he said taking a seat next to her.

"Well that sounds dull." she joked.

"You can make it interesting. " he said.

"You mean my growing bruises aren't interesting enough? " she said. As she watched his expression she saw any amusement fade. "Why don't you tell me about this place and what you guys do?" she said changing the subject.

Steve took a deep breath and propped his feet up on the large glass end table. "Now that sounds dull." he said smiling at her.

"Try me." she smiled back from under the ice pack.

"Well, this place is Tony's, obviously. " he started.

"Why do you and Banner live here?" she asked.

"We work together and for now, it is easier to do that if we all stay here." he said.

"What work do you do?" she asked sitting up.

He looked at her disapproving of the move but continued, "We help keep the world safe from threats, in simplest terms."

"The world? That is pretty heavy, like police?" she asked.

"Somewhat, although I am not sure the police would agree. " he said as his smile faded.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" she asked.

"Our crew, each of us, has specific abilities. Tony has his suit which allows him to fly and is equip with weapons, Banner has the ability to turn into a huge green beast we call Hulk, long story, but it gives him great strength. There is also Natasha and Clint who you will meet. They are top assassins." he said looking at her. She had dropped her ice pack into her lap as she watched him describe the team.

"What is your ability?" she asked intrigued.

"I am what the government termed a super soldier. I was part of an experiment in the 40's. Tony's dad led it." he said.

"It makes you live longer?" she asked as she sat forward as her mind began swimming with questions.

"No, that had to do with something else. As I was fighting my plane crashed and I was frozen. I guess the super soldier part of me saved my life. They thawed me out and here I am." as he spoke she saw the sadness in his eyes. She reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?"she asked.

His eyes snapped to her a bit surprised at the contact. "Yes, I mean, it's been a shock but I'm adjusting. Not much else I can do."

She sat back as she processed all he had shared. "That is a lot."

Steve was eager to change the subject when a knock came at the door. As he stood to answer itTony barged in, "Ms. Myles, it seems your husband is here." he said smugly.

Eva looked to the two men in shock, "I'm not married." she said.

"How would you know?" asked Tony sincerely.

"Because," she hesitated, "I, alright, I don't have amnesia. Well, it's more like I am aware that someone or thing has attempted to and successfully remove parts of my memory." she said watching the men carefully. "I can't prove any of this but I am sure whoever this man is, he is not my husband but very well could be connected to whoever did this to me."

"Jarvis, bring up the image." asked Tony. An image floated before them of a man outside the building. He had brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a casual jacket and jeans. Eva looked at the man. She had no memory of him. Tony walked up to her taking her left hand in his and presenting it to her. "You sure?"

She looked at her hand and the band on her finger. She looked up at Tony, "Please, you have to believe me. I don't know that man." she pleaded. She hadn't wanted to stay but now she definitely did not want to leave. A thought occured, "Wait, how would he know I am here anyways?" she looked down at her ring. She removed it and gave it to Tony.

"Good question." said Steve looking to Tony.

"I'll run a scan on this and see what we have." said Tony.

"I shouldn't have come." she said biting her lip trying to remain calm. "I'm trying to sort this out and didn't want to involve anyone until I understood what happened." The two men carefully watched her, "I was working for the government. I uncovered some information about a plan to destroy some group called Avengers. They took me and began some type of experimemts on me when I refused to be a part of the plan. Since I refused to participate willingly they decided to make me a puppet by wiping my memory. I thought I escaped until today." she could see the two men processing her words. "That's basically it in a nutshell?"

Tony and Steve looked at each other.

"I'll go tell him you're not available. " Tony said exiting.

Eva was quiet unsure of her story's affect.

"Well, that is not dull at all." Steve said smiling to reassure her.

She knew this changed things and if she thought Tony was annoying before she had a feeling she would learn just how bad he could be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms. Myles, we need to know exactly what your situation is and what memory you do have." said Tony sitting across from her at a long table back in Tony's apartment.

"I don't know. I am positive my first name starts with 'E' and my last name with 'M' but don't ask me how." she said looking at them. "I woke up this morning in a shelter in this town." she said scanning their faces and settling on Steve. He seemed to accept her at her word. He put her at ease. "I woke up and started walking and then I was attacked. Steve saved me and I think that brings us up to speed." she said looking down at her hands. She still wore his jacket. The long sleeves covering her hands. "And there was this." she said pulling the sleeve of the jacket back to reveal a small black marking on her inner wrist. "I have no idea what it is. I just know I did not have it before today." It concerned her to see their faces. "It's not good, is it?"

"Well, no," said Tony.

Banner shook his head, "That can't be."

Steve was quiet.

"It is, Bruce." said Tony with a sigh. He stood and began pacing.

"Pacings not good, someome want to fill me in?" she asked.

"What else do you remember?" asked Tony abruptly.

She scanned her thoughts, "I was in Montana. I had a roommate whom I believed was aiding them in the experiments on me. I would wake up regularly in the morning and not remember things except that I should. It was an odd feeling of something being on the tip of your tongue. I didn't say anything once I suspected something was going on. I wrote down a note regarding my name, my initials. Just a small detail since I always check it daily. The next day I read it, but could not remember what it was about or who wrote it. It was my handwriting. It had to be my note. At work I had a co-worker say something to me as if I was complying with the information the day before they knew I had opposed , so I played along and uncovered this plan to set up a group called Avengers. Some incident to create negative PR to then sway the public against them. This then allowed the government to move in to control or regulate them. They felt they were a threat in terms of society's approval. If they took them down then they felt they would look that much better, but only after their plan. The plan dealt with a great amount of civilian sacrifice that would look to be the doing of the Avenger group. I could not go along with it. Loss of life, as is it was nothing more than a means to an end?" she said sighing.

Bruce and Tony looked at each other, "What branch of government is in Montana?" asked Bruce.

"They had a psychological testing facility that was being re-evaluated. They wanted to use it as experiments to weaponize the mind. It fits." said Tony.

"But why do this?" asked Bruce.

"If they were removing parts of the memory maybe the plan was to fill those missing memories with something to their advantage?" said Tony.

"A bit Total Recall?" said Bruce.

"Well, Hollywood has always been on the cutting edge of government manipulation." said Tony with a smirk. "No wonder you want to keep the police out of this." Tony said turning his attention to Eva..

She looked at Steve who looked at her as though she were a ghost.

"What work were you doing in Montana?" asked Bruce.

"Well, that is a part they wiped out and is obviously a big piece to the puzzle." she said. "Do you guys know who or what the Avengers are? And what is this symbol?" she asked impatiently.

The three men exchanged a look. Eva watched them carefully.

"Jarvis?" asked Tony startling Eva.

"She is telling the truth." said Jarvis.

"Of course I am. Might I remind you I did not want to stay here?" she said.

She looked at Steve who sat at the end of the table nearest her. His expression unchanging from last Eva checked.

"I don't want to put any of you in danger." she said keeping her eyes on Steve.

"We're already there, you're adding nothing." said Banner.

"Except interest. Well and the men lining up to either beat you or claim husbandry." said Tony.

Steve glanced at Tony. "This isn't a joke."

"A bit sensitive there, Rogers and yes, thank you for your ever insistent reminder of when something is not a joke." said Tony.

"Guys, not now." scolded Banner.

"I hate to break this up but I need to lie down." said Eva standing. As she did she suddenly felt light headed. She stumbled catching herself as she fell forward towards the table. Steve rushed to her side.

"I'm fine." she said as she felt him steady her by grasping her arms. She looked at Steve by her side, "I'm..." her voice trailed off and she went limp in arms. He caught her and swept her up into his arms.

"Lie her down on the couch." said Bruce. Steve carefully laid her down, Bruce began checking her vitals.

"Tony, she needs rest." said Steve standing to face him as Banner checked her vitals.

"I'm not disagreeing, Rogers. I'm trying to figure this out. We need to protect her, I get that. We don't get many strays you take a liking to, I get that too, but she has information that can help us better protect her by protecting us." he said approaching Steve.

"Guys, seriously, enough." said Banner picking Eva up. "While you two finish your bickering I am taking her to her room. Steve is right, she needs to rest."

"I can take her." said Steve.

"You two can finish up here." Banner walking past him carrying Eva. Ignoring the two men he got in the elevator with Eva in his arms. This was no time to lose his temper.


	5. Chapter 5

-Government Facility Undisclosed Location in Montana-

"She's there." said a dark haired man sitting at the head of a large oak conference table in the low lit high rise office.

"Good." said a younger sandy haired man.

A third man who was much older than the other two looked in surprise, "That's not where she is supposed to be. She's not ready." he said.

The other two looked at each other then to him.

"She's ready enough and we can use her." said the dark haired man.

"I disagree." he said.

"We don't have a choice." said the sandy haired man. "Harris failed to retrieve her. "

"Yes and the tracer most likely was found by Mr. Stark who is no idiot to technology. How soon til they find out about her?" countered the older man.

"Nick Fury is out of the picture and would be our only liability at this stage. We can use her where she is and as she is." insisted the dark haired man. "This is not a battle they are equipt to handle and Raisa will be the key to our success."


	6. Chapter 6

Eva woke up with her head pounding. She opened her eyes to see Steve in a chair by her bed. She smiled weakly.

"Hey." he smiled sitting forward towards her. It had been three hours since she passed out. He was beginning to worry.

Banner sat on the bed taking her blood pressure.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head hurts." she said.

"It should. It's taken quite the beating. You fainted." he said removing the cuff.

"Oh." she said. "That's not good. Is it the concussion?"

"No, no change there. My guess is you have not eaten today." said Banner looking at her.

"No sir, I haven't." she said.

"Sir?" he said smiling at her. " Well then, ma'am, I will bring back some food."

"Thank you." she said as he left. She turned to Steve, "Ok, tell me the truh, how embarrassed should I be?"

He laughed, "You should not fell embarrassed. We're all glad you are ok. You just need to take it slow. We will help you sort this out." In the little time he had gotten to know her he enjoyed spending time with her. There was something about her. He felt for her. He knew what it was like to be a government experiment. Chuckling to himself, he thought about what a great pick up line that could be in this case if he was that type of guy.

Em started to get up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked rushing to her side..

"I thought I would take a bath. " she said. As she got to the standing position she felt faint again. Steve grabbed her and she fell into him.

"Well, now, this is embarrassing." she said pressing against his chest to regain her stance. He kept his arms wrapped around her as a precaution. She looked up at him not fighting his grasp. "Uhm, I think I'm ok now." she stammered looking up at him. Steve was in no rush to let go and neither was Em.

"Well this is cozy." said Tony interrupting the moment. Their heads both snapping towards him. Tony walked to the large window as Steve helped her back to the bed where she sat down. Em looked at Steve and rolled her eyes. Steve gave a smirk as he turned to Tony.

"She almost fell Tony." said Steve.

"Well, glad you were here." he said teasing as he turned from the window to face them. "Em, Jarvis could not locate your identity based on facial recognition."

"Em?" asked Steve,

"Well she said her name began with E and last name M-might as well call her by some truth or at least what she believes to be truth," said Tony looking at him as he raised a brow. "Moving on-"

"A nickname, I'm flattered." she said half-heartedly. She scooted herself to lean back onto the headboard and propped her legs up, "You won't find me. The agency removed all information from from databases regarding it's agents" she said.

"So they still consider you an agent?" said Tony.

She looked at him as it sank in, "Yes," she said as the realization hit her. "and if they still consider me agent then I am putting you all in danger." she looked at both men in the room. "I think it's time someone tells me what Avengers is and if they are even still around?"

Bruce suddenly entered the room. The cold silence made him take notice. "So, I take it I am interrupting?" he said setting the tray of food next to Eva, whom Tony had now dubbed Em.

"Just trying to get someone to tell me who or what is meant when the government said Avengers? The awkward silence leads me to believe someone has something to say about the subject."said Em.

Bruce turned to look at the reactions of Tony and Steve. Both men silent. Bruce turned to Em, "Ok, guess I'm up." he said clapping his hands, "we are the Avengers. Well not just the three of us, there are others you will meet."

Em looked at him in shock and then to Tony and Steve. She hung her head. "I can't stay."

"You can't go." said Steve. Em looked to him as his face turned from concern to determination.

"This pains me to say, but Rogers is right." said Tony.

"I could be your greatest threat..." said Em.

"Or our greatest weapon." said Tony cutting her off. "You know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"She's not our enemy." said Steve staring down Tony.

"Steve, I can't tell you he's wrong." she said.

"Then why did we have a man claiming to be your husband here?" asked Bruce. "Seems he was here to take you away."

"Well the guy in the alley was no fan of you being here." said Tony. "Oh and your ring was a tracer, so fake husband used it to trace you here but it's been deactivated now."

"So question is, who brought you to New York?" asked Steve.

"I think I can help with that question." said a man entering Em's room. She scanned the faces of Tony, Steve, and Bruce. They seemed to be at ease so Em surmised he must not be a threat.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Nick Fury." he said smiling at her. "I was your boss at Shield."

The room went silent. Em had no memory of this man before her.

"Why don't we start a pot of coffee going cause it seems, Raisa and I have some catching up to do." said Nick.

"Raisa?" asked Em.

"That's your name, agent Raisa Novokof." said Nick.

She looked at him shocked.

"Well, there goes the nickname." said Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick, what a pleasant surprise." said Tony with a condescending tone, "before you and the agent here catch up can I have a word with you?"

Nick nodded at Tony as the two slipped out of the room.

"Well, regardless of what we are going to call you, you need to eat." said Bruce. "Doctor's orders."

Em looked blankly at him then to the tray of food beside her. "Seem to have lost my appetite." she said giving a weak smile at him.

"Force feeding you will be a last resort." he said with a smile..

She picked up the fork and took a bite of the chicken and rice.

"There you go." said Bruce looking over to Steve. "I need to go set up some tests for Em."

Em looked to Bruce.

"Just a few scans to see if we can determine what was done to you. Nothing painful I promise." he said. "I'm trusting Steve to make sure you eat and get some rest. Don't worry about Nick. We have time to sort this out."

As Em took another bite, Steve exchanged a look with Bruce to let him know he would handle it. Bruce had left and Em continued to eat. She made no eye contact with Steve.

"Raisa." he said. "Does that name sound familiar to you?"

She slowly looked up, "No, it doesn't."

"You looked panicked when Nick said that." said Steve. He saw her hand shake as she set down her fork and reached for her water.

"Well, it is a bit unnerving to be told you are someone you have no memory of being. "she said.

"Nick's a good guy. He wouldn't lie." said Steve trying to reassure her.

"What's Shield?" she asked.

Steve took a seat next to her on the bed. "Nick will explain. I think you should rest."

She looked at him in disbelief. "That's not going to happen."

He just smiled. "Ok, well, there is no way to force you to."

"What if you're wrong?" he asked.

Steve turned to look at her as her tone of voice changed. "About the nap?" he said trying to keep the conversation light.

She smiled, "No, I mean about me. Maybe I am the enemy."

His expression shifted and she thought perhaps she upset him, "You're not."

She looked at him. He seemed so sure. It was so strange to her to see this man whom she met a few hours ago sit here and be so adamant that she was not a threat. It was a very unfamiliar feeling. Their eyes locked. She saw the determination. He was not budging.

"I wish I was as sure as you." she said.

He reached over and put his hand on hers. She looked at him surprised. His eyes were gentle.

"Why are you so sure of me?" she asked. She honestly wanted to know.

"Because you given me no reason not to be" he said looking down at his hand atop hers. "And alone is not a lot of fun, it can play with your head."

She squeezed his hand, "Well thank you, but don't get too attached. You can't convince me alone is not the safest thing right now. Once morning comes and this concussion hows to be nothing, I will be on my way."

* * *

"Nick, what do you mean she worked for you? She claims she worked at a government facility in Montana? She never mentioned Shield." said Tony.

"That's how she has been programmed. " said Nick taking a seat on a long couch in Tony's living room.

"Programmed?" he questioned. It irritated him how casually he said it. " She's human, not a computer." said Tony.

"Hydra wasn't above human experimentation and since they infiltrated and infected Shield, neither were they. Raisa never worked for the government. She was placed in Montana as a test to see what stuck in her mind." he said watching Tony's reaction.

"You said she worked for you, so you allowed this?" asked Tony not enjoying what he was hearing.

"She didn't come under my supervision until later. My understanding is she volunteered." said Nick.

Tony shook his head, "That does not make it right. Experimenting on the mind? If that is true, then that girl was tortured and just because there are no physical scars everyone sleeps better at night?" his disgust was apparent.

"What's done is done." said Nick looking down at his hands. He knew there was no point in arguing. It would change nothing.

Tony took a deep breath to stifle the growing rage. "So, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to her. The experiment did not go as planned. She was kidnapped after Shield fell. Probably sympathists to Hydra but they had the technology to finish the job." he said.

"What job, Nick?" asked Tony.

"The experiment was to create a new breed of intelligence in war setting. Not a soldier but a weapon none the less." said Nick. Tony just stared at him. "A person who could sense threat and basically see what threat was coming in enough time for the troops to counterattack. In some cases, a new breed of telekinesis. Most cases of telekinesis involve the person needing to be within sight of their target to move it. They meant to create a breed that could just act on the threat they sensed. Essentially throw off the enemy before they descend."

"Nick, please tell me you did not know this was going on." said Tony.

"I did and I tried to stop it. When I failed, I did the best I could do by removing agents from the program one by one. Sometimes Shield denied my request but Raisa was one I was able to get moved to my supervision."

"Why would they allow her to transfer out?" asked Tony.

"If they felt they were not excelling in the experiments and programming they were more apt to let them go. Raisa didn't show the progress they wanted. Turns out she was faking." said Nick.

"Faking?" asked Tony.

"She saw what they were going to do before they would do it. She sensed them as a threat. The experiment worked, but they never factored in someone who would resist. So she played dumb. They never saw through it til she was kidnapped." said Nick.

"Who kidnapped her? How would she not sense that as a threat?" he asked.

"It was an experiment, I'm not sure what the results actually were or how her abilities work. Her memories may not be hers. They may have been programmed." he said.

"Steve stopped a man from attacking her. She refused to go to the hospital so he brought her here. Then we had another gentleman appear at our door claiming to be her husband. We have footage of him and Jarvis can tap into surveillance for the other images. We then realized she was wearng a ring that turned out to be a tracer. She's convinced she is a government agent whose memory was being erased after she discovered a plan that was to take down the Avengers so we could be regulated and controlled by the government. She had no clue we were the Avengers til we told her."

At Tony's words Nick sat forward, "What? A government plan to regulate the Avengers? That doesn't sound like Hydra?"

"Well, Nick, times are a changing and it seems we don't have a lot to go on. So now what?" asked tony.

"Now? Now someone brews some coffee and Raisa and I have a talk." said Nick.


	8. Chapter 8

Em was nervous. She did not know who Nick Fury was. The others trusted him, so should she? She wanted Steve, Tony, and Bruce to be with her. She preferred them to be there since they knew him. They decided to meet at Tony's.

Em took a seat on the couch. Steve and Tony sat next to Em. Bruce sat next to Nick across from them.

"So Raisa," he started.

"I prefer Em, if that's ok." she said.

"Of course." he said, "how about I tell you about Raisa, you, and let me know if anything sounds familiar."

She gave him a nervous smile.

"Raisa worked for Shield. She volunteered for a program involving a new type of warfare. A soldier who could sense danger before it occurs allowing the other soldiers time to get a jump on the enemy. If the program worked then this soldier would help out on the front lines. Possibly even developing a long range type of telekinesis." said Nick pausing for a sip of his coffee.

"That sounds like some great fiction." she said.

"I assure you it's not." he said.

Em dropped her head. She was angry. Why? Why was she reacting to something she had no memory of?

Nick proceeded to explain everything as he had explained it to Tony.

"So I'm a stolen experiment." she said. "Bottom line?"

"Raisa." started Nick. Em shot him a disapproving glance. "Em." he corrected himself.

She interrupted him, "Look, bottom line, am I a threat? I don't want to be here so please, give me a reason to leave."

Nick looked at her choosing his words carefully, "Honestly, Em, I can't give you a reason to stay. I don't know what they did to you but we can help if you let us."

Em looked at him, "Thank you, Nick, I appreciate the honesty." she took a deep breath. She looked at Steve, Tony, and Bruce.

"I don't know what to do with this. None of it sounds familiar." she said.

"Em, we want you to stay so we can help you." said Tony. "What was done to you was not right and I am not promising we can undo anything, but we will make damn sure no one messes with you again."

Em had not expected such words from Tony. She was surprised and it showed.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" he remarked, "Not from me anyways." he said looking past her to Steve.

"Well, if you're up to it, Em. I can run a few tests now." said Bruce.

Em looked to Nick who nodded to her. She stood up to follow Bruce. Steve stood also.

"Cap, can I have a word?" said Nick.

Em turned to see Steve following behind her. Steve looked at her and then to Nick. "Sure."

As Em walked to the door she turned back to see Steve looking at her. She felt he was protective of her. She appreciated it but did not want to encourage it. She wasn't sure where this all would take her.

* * *

"If she gets too close they could find out what is going on?" said the sandy haired man.

"Too close will be just the advantage we need." said the dark haired man.

* * *

"Just need to run some simple brain scans and then follow up with some questions while we monitory you responses." said Bruce placing some devices upon her head. He stopped and looked at her. "You really aren't ok with this are you?"

She looked at him, "Would you be?"

He smiled at her and walked to the computer. "Nope." he said switching it on.

She just shook her head. "Hard to believe a government would allow such testing."

"You'd be surprised." he said typing. "Steve volunteered. He seems ok."

"He volunteered?" she asked.

"Yeah, you weren't aware of that?" he asked hooking up a few more wires. "Ok, Em, just relax."

"Relax?" she asked amused.

"Give me less tense?" he asked smiling.

She sat back in the chair and did her best.


	9. Chapter 9

"Steve, we believe a man named Adam Hardy is after Em." said Nick.

Steve looked confused, "Is that someone I should know?" he asked.

"Hardy is linked to the resurgence of Hydra, you remember that, right." said Tony smiling.

Steve shot him a look, " That's not too surprising. The mark on her wrist told us they were involved. So what next?"

"You don't leave her side. We have Clint and Natasha on his trail We will let you know what next is when we find out."

Steve turned to leave.

"And Steve, becareful." said Nick.

* * *

Em was exhausted from the tests. Bruce went easy on her as he promised. It had taken the rest of the afternoon and all she wanted now was a bath and rest. Bruce told her to check with Tony for some spare clothes.

"Tony?" she called out.

"Hey, how did the tests go?" he asked.

"Fine. Bruce went easy on me." she said smiling as she stood by the doorway.

"Thanks, for earlier, with Nick. I appreciated that. Not exactly used being stood up for. That's usually my job alone." she said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Tony could see her uneasiness, "Well, you know, I'll watch your back, you watch mine." he said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't think that's the saying." she said returning the smile. "But I get what you mean and I want to make sure nothing happens to any of you."

"Well, it's not on your shoulders alone. We carry it together." he said.

"Ok, well, I don't mean to change the subject, but I wondered if I could get a change of clothes if I am going to be here for the night, please." asked Em. "Bruce said you might have some of your girlfriends clothes here?"

"Well Pepper has her clothes at the other house and Natasha isn't here. Why don't you check with your roomie?" he said avoiding her eyes. She could tell this would end with a dig at Steve somehow. "I'm sure Steve has something you can borrow." said Tony, "some of those draw string pants and his shirts seem to run a bit small on him anyways."

She chuckled, "You seem as though you have been waiting for that." she said smiling at him, "you and Steve seem a bit antagonistic towards each other. Some background info I should know?" asked Em.

"No, I like, Cap," he started then realized Em didn't really know him by that name, "I mean, Rogers. He just takes himself too serious."

"Seems like he has a sense of humor to me. You two just seem like bickering brothers. Maybe more alike than you know. Maybe just resenting each other for not handling issues the way you think the other should." Em smiled at him. Tony was unique and amusing. "I'm going to go take a hot bath." she said hitting the elevator.

He gave her a side glance, "Come on, admit it, they are quite form fitting." said Tony giving her a wink, "Maybe you can help him find the right size. Sizing may have been different in the 40's." he called out as the doors began to shut.

"Alright," she chuckled, "goodnight, Tony." she said as the doors closed. 'Definitely amusing', Em chuckled to herself.


End file.
